Cheating, Books, and Pancakes
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Jess finally expresses his feelings for Rory...in a different way. RoryxJess oneshot.


'Cheating, books, and pancakes'

A/N- This is my very very first oneshot for Gilmore Girls, so please be easy on me. I'd really like to hear what you thought. Good or bad. I need to know.

--

Jess silently cursed under his breath as he flipped another pancake over. He had just arrived in Stars Hollow a month ago, and Luke told him that as long as he was going to live there he would have to help, that apparently included cooking...which he couldn't do. Growing up in New York, and eating out most of the time you don't really find the need to cook. His mom was gone most of the time and he never liked cooking, so he would just go grab a hot dog usually. Now here he was, making pancakes at 'Luke's Dinner'.

"Pancakes shouldn't burn that fast." He complained as he examined the black side of the pancake.

"Well they do." Luke said as he rolled his eyes at Jess's bad attempt to make a simple pancake.

Jess nodded. "Huh." He said as if it were all new to him.

Luke rolled his eyes again and tossed a towl at him. "Clean this up."

Jess sighed and began scrubbing the stove off, which wasn't an easy task. Pacake batter was splattered all over the counter, stove, and even his arms. "Ugh, pancake batter shouldn't be this messy."

"Well it is."

"Huh."

Luke once again rolled his eyes and went to take care of some customers orders. Jess damped the towl and began to scrub off the mess he had made just as he spotted someone sitting at the counter talking to Luke. He smiled to himself when he realized it was Rory Gilmore.

It was no secret that Jess had a thing for her. Hell, anyone with eyes could see that he was trying to get her. If he got her or not was a different story. It was strange, really. He had never had to try so hard to get a girl. Rory was a completely different story. She was harder to get than you'd think. She loved her boyfriend, but he knew that she also had feelings for him too. She was smart, one of the smartest girls he'd ever met. She was witty, funny, sweet. She was in some ways the complete opposite of Jess, and at other times they were practically the same person.

With being so distracted in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Luke calling his name. Finally Luke took the towl from his hand and whacked him over the head with it.

"Ow. What the hell?" Jess asked displeased as he rubbed his sore head.

"I'll be back in a bit." He responded quickly before leaving the dinner. Jess looked after him and decided that it meant to watch over the customers.

He shook his head and walked out of the kitchen to see Kirk sitting at the counter, starring at his food.

"Something wrong?" He asked immaptiently, showing he really didn't care.

Kirk looked up and scruntched his nose in distaste. "I asked for eggs fried with no salt, just pepper. And this has both salt and pepper."

"So?"

"I'm allergic to salt. I could die."

Jess simply shook his head. "Don't care." He swiftly walked a little ways down the counter to come to Rory. She was suprisenly alone today. Which was rare. He thought for sure that her mom would be there with her. She always was.

He smirked when he saw what book she was readign and scoffed loudly. "Dantin? Seriously, I thought you had more class than that."

She looked up and shot the smirk right back at him. "It's a new kind of classic all together. He defines the relationship between Li-"

He waved ghis hands int eh air to stop her. "Please don't elaborate. That book his so desperatly a cry for help. It's pathetic. And Sam, he's just scary."

She let out a soft laugh and set down the book. "I take it you read it?"

"Only once though. It kept me up for nights with nightmares." He cringed and poured some fresh coffee in her mug.

She shook her head and smiled. "Oh, like Demin wasn't scary?"

"At least it was logical."

"Barely."

"Completely."

They looked at each other a moment, their faces unreadable, before they both broke out in huge grins and laughed.

"Okay, I'll try Demin. You try Dantin. Deal?" She offered.

He reached out and shook her hand. "Deal Gilmore."

--

Jess groaned again as he read the book over again. He finally gave up on trying and tossed the book behind him. He took out his cell and instantly dialed her number.

_"Hello?" Came Rory's voice over the other line._

"Okay, I seriously hate this guy. He has no values and the way he describes things as if they're never real. I can't read one more page. I might puke."

He heard Rory laugh on the other end before speeaking again. _"Oh, I know. I hate his work too."_

"Thn why did you let me read it? Why were you reading it?" He asked, confused.

_"I knew you'd read it. I figured I shouldn't be the only on e to suffer."_

"I'm ashamed of you Rory Gilmore."

_"Join the club. We have hats."_

He smirked. "Are they pink and sparkly?"

_"Just like you." She joked through a laugh._

"Meet me in town square. Five minutes." He declared before hanging up, not giving her a chance to answer. He smiled to himself before checking his hair and walking out the door.

--

"You ordered my presence?" She smirked as she neared Jess in town square like he'd asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be an outing without you."

"Oh, smooth talker."

He smirked and nodded. "One of my many talents."

"My guess would be that defining Dantin's work isn't one of them?" She smiled as the two seated on a near by bench.

He scoffed. "Please, he doesn't even know what he's doing. But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then shoot."

"You and Dean need to break up." He replied bluntly, taking her hands in his.

She looked at him skeptically and pulled her hands away slowly. "Huh?"

"Oh, come on. You can't deny you have feelings for me too."

"I can, and I do."

He shook his head and captured her hands in his once again. "Oh, come on. Just break up with him. We all know it's coming. Even he does."

"You're nuts."

"I'm right."

"I'm not breaking up with Dean, and you're nuts to ask me too." She responded as she stood from the bench, Jess standing with her.

"Listen, I'm really not good at this. At all, and I've never done it before..."

"Do what?" She asked skeptically.

He took a deep breath and looked to the ground. "I love you." He muttered.

"W-What?" Was all she could choke out at this point.

He looked up and their eyes met. "I love you."

"No, no. You can't love me. That's...that's impossible."

"Yeah, well. Tell that to my heart." He muttered to himself as she began to pace back and forth.

"Do you really love me?"

He starred at her. "Yes."

She nodded weakly before moving closer to him. She stood there for a minute before her lips lightly brushed over his. He instantly pulled her closer as they both got more into the kiss.

They pulled away after a minute or so, just starring at each other.

"I just cheated on my boyfriend..." She whispered quietly.

"I'll be your boyfriend by tomorrow, so it really doesn't matter."

--

_Okay, very fist Gilmore Girls poneshot, so please be honest with me. The book thing was totaly made up. It's just so typical for them to be argueing over a book. And I think Jess was pretty in character, at least for most I hope. So please review and I hope you liked it._

_-Peace!_


End file.
